1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the conversion of a standard gasoline carburetor to an alcohol and/or nitro-methane fueled carburetor. More specifically, the invention relates to a metering block that accepts a pair of alcohol containing fuel bowls.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The basic concept of operating an internal combustion engine using alcohol as the fuel is a well established practice, particularly in certain high performance areas such as racing. Thus, the alcohol burning race car, hydroplane, motorcycle or the like, is generally known but is also considered to be for a specialty type event. In fact, alcohol has sometimes been categorized as an exotic fuel. To a great extent, this label is a consequence of the contemporary mass production of internal combustion engines being almost exclusively directed to either gasoline or diesel fuel systems, wherein the carburetor must be essentially reengineered to be made compatible with alcohol fuel. More specifically, it is known that for maximum power output, an alcohol burning engine needs a fuel to air ratio in the region of 5.5 or 6.5 whereas the maximum power output for the gasoline engine occurs at about 13. Yet, it is also generally accepted that alcohol has an inherent resistance to detonation (resists preignition and spark knock) and low combustion temperatures, making it highly suitable for high compression racing engine applications. Furthermore, with the advent of contemporary emission laws and the consequential redirection of selected gasoline feed stocks into unleaded gasoline production, the price of ultra-high octane racing fuel has increased to such an extent that the use of alcohol fuel is becoming cost effective.
Although, as indicated above, the conversion of the standard gasoline engine to an alcohol fueled racing engine is in principle attractive, up to this point in time the conversion has been expensive. Either the carburetor is replaced by an alcohol carburetor specifically manufactured for such purpose or the stock gasoline carburetor has to be completely reengineered (frequently leading to unsatisfactory results). Thus, the need for an inexpensive yet reliable method of adapting a conventional gasoline carburetor to alcohol fuel is still present.